Peeping Tom
by Littlebug21
Summary: After seeing a commercial Sho decides to visit his favorite frienemy, Kyoko.But once he's at her apartment what terrible secret will he discover!Well terrrible for him that is. sucky summary but first Lemon. R


Hello everyone. Well this takes place after Skip Beat and everything the author has planned for it hopefully. I hope you enjoy reading about Ren and Kyoko's relationship as much as much as I enjoyed writing it. I swear I had to start typing only at home because I was so nervous my friends might peep into my journal. But enough blabbering, on with the one shot!

I do not own Skip Beat, Kyoko, Ren or (thankfully) Sho.

Peeping Tom

Takes place a few months after Skip Beat.

Sho POV

'This fucking sucks! Shoko has no more work for me to do and I'm stuck at the apartment alone. Damn it. Might as well watch TV I guess.' And with that I turned on the TV to watch one my favorite verity shows.

I went to go get a beer and then came back during commercials. I laid on the couch and looked at the TV over my beer as I drank the stress relieving liquid. As soon as I saw it I spat what I had in my mouth out and chocked on the beer that was half way down my throat.

The commercial was for _Haru to Harumi_'s season two. But the best part was _Ren Tsuruga_ about to kiss a boy… at least it looked like a boy. It wasn't the fact that Tsurugay was about to kiss him – her, it? – It was the fact that the kid looked strangely like Kyoko!

The kid looked obviously like a boy but there was still a question about his real gender because of his delicate looking face and girlish golden eyes.

The verity show was back on but I now had plans for my evening. It's been a while since I saw Kyoko but I bet she'll be happy to see me… more or less. I bet she still hasn't forgotten that rocken kiss I gave her last Valentine's Day.

It's been rumored that Kyoko moved out what-ever-the-hell-that-restaurant was and now living in one of her company's apartment buildings. Thankfully I knew where those were. A few minutes later I parked in the apartment building's parking lot.

I went to the list of fairly known actors and actresses posted next to the door (they do that with people living in houses but I'm not sure if they do that with apartments in Japan) and found my favorite play thing's name on the eighth floor. I took the elevator and soon was at the front door. I breathed deeply and prepared the list of fun things I wanted to say to her. 'Hey Kyoko, seen your Tsurugay's commercial?' 'What's wrong? I haven't seen much of you acting, when will you get a new drama?'

Yeah, those sound like good conversation starters. I took another deep breath and knocked on the door. Waited a few and expected an 'I'm coming.' But nothing happened. So I knocked again. Then again a little harder. Then again for a few bangs. Nothing.

This wasn't like her. I turned the door knob and walked into a neat but deserted apartment room, I didn't even bother taking off my shoes. There was a clean living room, then a clean kitchen, and then a clean bedroom with a western bed in a corner but there wasn't a Kyoko anywhere.

I looked around the apartment, this time looking at the dozens of pictures of the cast and crews she's worked with for the dramas and movies she's acted in. There was a line of professionally taken pictures of Kyoko and others in different modeling poses I've seen in random magazines Shoko always gets down a short hell.

I went back to Kyoko's bedroom to get a good look at the pictures I barely glanced at during my search for her. The very first one I saw made me angry!

It had Ren fucking Tsurugay and Kyoko being fucking lovey dovey! Kyoko was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped shirt that had a double layer on it and roses printed on it, she wore worn out jeans, a pink hat which she was holding onto and she was holding a sunflower. She looked like the innocent hot girl next door with her smile and flushed cheeks if it wasn't for the fucker right behind her. He wore a white button up and jeans while he was smiling and holding a cold drink next to one of Kyoko's cheeks. God, I hope who ever took that picture barfed after wards.

I glanced at the eleven other pictures on Kyoko's drawer and of them had those two and maybe Four Eyes and some black haired chick that I might have seen once or twice. I turned away and look at Kyoko's bedside table. It had the fucker smiling in a suit. Jeez what does she do, give it a good night kiss? I was about to walk out of the apartment when I heard someone come through the front door.

"He better wait this time. I swear when I brought this place I thought he would stop asking me." Kyoko said. She sounded like she was talking to herself. She also sounded like she was coming closer!

I went into the closet next to me just as Kyoko came in. Thank Kami the door was facing me when it opened and Kyoko walked in.

"I wonder what I should wear this time. He did say he liked black, red, or white this time. Maybe black." Kyoko searched through her drawers and pulled out something black. It was kind of hard to tell what because of the slits in the closet. "Maybe if I change now and put my clothes back on he won't ask for a show." Kyoko mused to herself. What the hell was she talking about?

Just then Kyoko took off her shirt to reveal a white lacy bra concealing clearly full boobs! It started to get really hot in the closet as Kyoko slowly took off her jean skirt to also reveal equally lacy underwear. Just as she was about to unhook her bra, somebody knocked on her door. What the fuck? Just tell them to leave Kyoko. Wait, isn't she even going to put on a t-shirt?

Kyoko opened the door a crack and only let her head show as she spoke to whoever interrupted us. "I thought you were going to wait in your apartment. You know I was going to come back." She said as her sweet round ass faced me.

"I know but I just wanted to see your room again. Is that a crime?" a low and sickeningly familiar voice chuckled.

"It is when you know I'm going to be changing in it." Kyoko giggled. Why the hell was she giggling when a guy was right outside her door? Now she's even opening it!

Strutting in was no other than Ren Fucking Tsurugay! "Then slap me in irons." Tsurugay stupidly chuckled as he offered his wrists to Kyoko and sat on the edge of the bed. Kyoko slyly wrapped a hand on each wrist as she straddled one of his legs. She looked like a pro doing it too, what the hell?

"Will this do Tsuruga-san?" She asked in a low hot voice she never used before with me.

"Now Kyoko, what have we said about that name? You remember the talk we had right?" Tsurugay said seriously as Kyoko blushed.

"Of course, I remember every detail of what we said, Corn." (Sho hears it as Corn but she's really saying Koun) Kyoko blushed more and I started to have a sickening feeling barely any words were exchanged during that topic. How long has this been fucking going on?

"Good girl, Kyoko." Tsurugay gave Kyoko a quick peck on her plump lips. His hands easily escaped her petite ones and started rubbing open palmed circles on either side of her smooth stomach.

"Corn shouldn't we wait until we get to your room?" Kyoko asked half focused. I growled low in anger as I watched from the closet. What happened to Tsurugay-san and Mogami-san?

"Maybe but if I remember correctly, and I remember everything in THAT conversation pretty well, you said you moved to here so we can be closer together, have a private place and not rouse any suspicions." Tsurugay kissed Kyoko as he named the reasons.

Tsurugay twisted towards the bed and laid Kyoko there as he climbed over her. Kyoko didn't make a sound of protest. Instead her hands clung to the back of his button up shirt as she offered her neck while she faced the closet.

"It'd better not be where people can see it this time Corn." Kyoko glared up at him sideways.

"Now are you really in a position to call the shots Kyoko?" Tsurugay purred as he caressed Kyoko's neck and collar bone with his lips.

"No." Kyoko said defeated. When was she so submissive?

"No what, Kyoko?" Tsurugay asked as his hands started to wonder up and down Kyoko's pinkening body.

"No sir." Kyoko gasped as Tsurugay fondled Kyoko's right boob through her lacy bra. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to be in Tsurugay's place as Kyoko withered under his body in pleasure.

Kyoko arched her back and in seconds the bra was thrown towards me as Tsurugay twirled his tongue around her left pink bud and played with the right. I wish I could have made Kyoko moan like she was now. What was worse way the fact I was getting hard watching my enemy toy with MY plaything.

Tsurugay finally pulled away from Kyoko's chest… only to kiss her lips longer this time! "Maybe we should move this back to my bedroom." I heard Tsurugay say since I couldn't stand watching them kiss.

"No!" I looked up in hope that Kyoko was finally refusing Tsurugay. "Please right now! Please sir!" I saw Kyoko wrap her legs around his pelvis and her arms around his neck.

"Well since you said please like a good girl we will." Tsurugay said. He quickly unwrapped Kyoko's legs, and then hooked her fingers on her underwear. He quickly pulled down her panties and discarded them; damn I wish I had a better view!

After Tsurugay was done ogling Kyoko's naked body he unbuckled his belt and was about to take his pants off when Kyoko shot a hand to his wrist. Maybe this is her first time and all they did before was make out or did before some foreplay during those 'conversations'. "Corn don't you have a condom with you?" Kyoko asked nervously and raised my hopes some more at the same time.

"You know how serious I am about you. Do we really have to bother with a condom?" The bastard asked exasperated.

"Of course I know but it's not like you are the one with the big belly for nine months of one of us gets pregnant." Kyoko said soothingly at first but then sarcastic on the end. As if the bastard needed any comforting! So with a heavy sigh and nod, Tsurugay got out his wallet and pulled out a square blue packet and killed any remaining hope I had.

"I always carry two with me now and days." Tsurugay answered Kyoko's unspoken question. Again Kyoko blushed, for HIM!

Just before Tsurugay opened the package he leaned over to Kyoko and whispered something in her ear. She blushed as he moved away but I did hear her mumble a 'yes sir'. I kept my eyes focused on Kyoko after glancing at Tsurugay and seeing him about to take off his pants. What I saw Kyoko do made me painfully harder!

Kyoko's petite hands wandered and caressed parts of herself. She started with her neck and slowly made her way down her chest where one branched out and started pinching and twirling her finger around her hard bud. The other hand continued its journey downward. Kyoko's legs shifted to where she made a near perfect one eighty degree angle, exposing her bare, recently bikini waxed, womanhood. Her hand reached its goal and began rubbing and pinching her small bundle of nerves as she moaned a little louder. I looked back at Kyoko's face and saw her starring at the guy on top of her. I didn't need to look at Tsurugay to tell he was getting hard as he watched the show from a better view.

He leaned down to Kyoko again and whispered something else in her ear. Kyoko sighed with no particular emotion and removed her hand playing with herself to her other hard bud next to her other hand. I wanted to stop it all and take Tsurugay's place in pleasuring Kyoko.

Kyoko was supposed to only and always be mine. She was just a servant to me when we were kids but things have changed. She has changed. She's wilder, maturer, and sexier! The old Kyoko would be just getting off work right now and then coming home to serve me pudding. But this new Kyoko… she's so hot and exciting and I want her so much! I want her but I can't have her… her plan worked. She's wanted me to come crawling back to her and I'd be too willing to admit I was wrong but it doesn't look like we'll be together again even if I do. She's willingly giving herself to Tsu-Tsur-Tsuruga.

I watched as Tsuruga entered Kyoko and noticed how she moaned in pleasure as he filled her. Well, I might as well enjoy the free show. I gripped myself and started pumping at the same speed as them. Their heavy painting and loud moans covered up my muffled ones as Tsuruga went faster in Kyoko. I saw Kyoko wrap her smooth legs in between Tsuruga's and I imagined how her skin would feel to me.

"May I please cum?" Kyoko gasped as her body visibly tensed. Tsuruga's speed slowed but his thrusts were harder; I copied the change and humped the air in the closet and pretended it was Kyoko.

"'May I please cum' who Kyoko?" Tsuruga asked sadistically. Make her cum now!

"May I please cum sir?" Kyoko said louder between breaths. She looked so fucking hot begging!

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, what did you say Kyoko?" Tsuruga said in an incredibly even voice as he and I picked up our paces. It was boiling hot in the closet now and I didn't care.

"May I please cum SIR?" Kyoko nearly screamed as Tsururga and I pumped faster. Tsuruga leaned forward again and whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I saw his hand move in between him and Kyoko…

"You may." Tsuruga whispered as Kyoko tensed. She grabbed a fist full of sheets and his hair as she arched her back off the bed. I'm sure other people on the floor would have heard her scream if it wasn't for Tsuruga silencing her. When they both finally ended they settled down in Kyoko's bed.

I still wish it was me with her. I leaned into Kyoko's clothes and watch as the two calmed down. I think it was five minutes until Tsuruga pulled away and got dressed.

"Shall we go to my apartment then?" Tsuruga looked to Kyoko who sat up and didn't even bother to cover up with her sheets.

"That would be okay but I don't think I can walk right now." Kyoko blushed as she tried to stand. I don't know what was more annoying, the fact that they were still going to his apartment or the fact that Tsuruga made her incapable of walking in just one session.

"I'll carry again if you want," Tsuruga paused as he saw the anxious look on Kyoko. "Kyoko everyone in this building knows about us. And like professionals they keep silent about us to the press as long as we're quiet at night… or day." Tsuruga added as an afterthought. I can't believe nobody has come out with this yet! Nobody in this entire building sees anything wrong with a seventeen and twenty one year old together! Kyoko maybe able to marry but ain't it still wrong if they're just having sex?

After getting Kyoko dressed, Tsuruga paused before picking her up. "So Kyoko, since everybody knows about us will you please move in with me?" I looked at Kyoko and I can't believe she was actually considering moving in with the guy.

"Well I guess there goes my last excuse. Will you help me pack?" Kyoko beamed at Tsuruga. Can they please leave now so I can throw up in a trash can or something?

"Sure starting tomorrow." Tsuruga picked Kyoko up like a princess then casually walked out with his new roommate. I waited a few minutes, just in case, before I ran out.

This freaken sucked! Kyoko and Tsuruga are together, they're going to be living together soon and people even approve of them. One thing's for sure though, I'm never going to be able to face Kyoko and think of her as an innocent and pure girl. I might just picture her moaning instead… kami I'm hard again!

When I get back to my apartment I go straight to the refrigerator and grab a few cans of beer. I turned to the TV as I laid on the sofa and instantly see the same commercial again. I see Tsuruga about to kiss the boy – or girl – in front of him before it quickly goes to the title of the show. Just before I pass out from the emotional night I realize something. That boy is Kyoko.

_First I would like to formally apologize to Tsuruga-san for the rude nickname I gave him. And second, I hope you like the one shot. It's actually my first Lemon and a hint at what I might be writing after Sweet Sorrow. Well please review if you want or not but make sure to have a nice day/evening!_


End file.
